battle_of_the_mutiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main protagonist of the Kirby series. Biography Kirby is the hero of Dreamland. He can inhale his opponents and copy there powers. Personality Kirby is a heroic, innocent, happy puffball who's appetite is huge as his heart. Kirby can be impulsive though as he regularly blames Dedede and Meta Knight and some other characters such as Shadow Kirby or Dyna Blade. In the Battle of the Multiverse series, he is smart, clever and is a nerd. he is commonly seen hanging out with Sniffles and has pointed out mistakes. Just like Sniffles though, Kirby can lack common sense and has his fair share of stupidity. but overall Kirby is a sweet, fun-loving, happy, smart guy. Abilities Kirby's main attack is inhaling enemies (both his mouth and body expand to allow him to inhale things much larger than himself) and swallowing them. He can also attack others by spitting enemies out as star-projectiles. Certain enemies, when swallowed, grant Kirby new powers called Copy Abilities. In Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby did not have Copy Abilities. He collected power ups, such as a mint leaf, which enabled him to shoot out endless air pellets for a limited amount of time, and curry and chicken (which makes a reappearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Superspicy Curry), which let Kirby shoot out fireballs from his mouth until the item's effect wore off or he loses a life. In most early games, an ability does not change Kirby's appearance drastically, aside from his color changing to orange or snow white in Kirby's Adventure, Kirby Air Ride, or wielding a weapon for abilities like Sword or Hammer. However, with Kirby Super Star, Kirby gains a unique hat for each ability, such as an "ice climbers" hat (similar to Popo's parka from Ice Climber) for freeze, a frozen crown for Ice, or a backwards baseball cap for Yo-Yo and Wheel. While this would be overlooked in later games not designed by Masahiro Sakurai (such as Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) the hats soon became a staple of the series (with the exception of Kirby: Canvas Curse). In Kirby Super Star, Kirby could sacrifice his copied ability to create a 'Helper', an allied version of the enemy he had devoured. The new Helper would be controlled by the game or a second player. The 'Helper', or sidekick as he is known, would fight enemies with Kirby. This feature has not yet been included in later Kirby games, although it was included in Kirby Super Star's remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby also uses his powers to attain food or other special items like lollipops that grant him beneficial effects such as healing or temporary invulnerability. Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby's Return to Dreamland contain a feature where Kirby can share his food with the second player. Kirby can inhale air to make himself more buoyant, flying slowly by flapping his arms. He can attack enemies by quickly exhaling a puff of air. This technique is known as the air gun. While in most games he can float indefinitely, this ability is limited in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Super Smash Bros. Other games have developed his powers even further, such as allowing him to block attacks in Kirby Super Star. As a whole, however, his basic moves have remained the same, although more Copy Abilities are added in each new game. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby displays an ability called "Cook Kirby", that was taken from Kirby Super Star and other recent games, as his Final Smash Attack. For this power, Kirby acquires a chef's hat, cooking utensils, and a boiling pot. All objects, including Assist Trophies, Pokémon, and players within a limited range are drawn into the pot. Various items then rain from above into the pot, and the players shoot out. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, at the start of the game, Kirby inhales a yarn-based Maxim Tomato (referred to by Yin-Yarn as a Metamato) transforming him into yarn, granting Kirby the ability to transform into a car, a surfboarding penguin, a UFO, and many other forms. Also, since Kirby cannot suck up enemies in this game (since air just goes through him), he uses a yarn whip to grab enemies and turn them into yarn balls, which can be thrown at other foes, attached to buttons, move zippers and more. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, he gets many abilities. In the start of the game a flying ship crashes on Pop Star. Kirby and his friends decided to help out. The adventure begins as they help an alien named Magolor. During this adventure, Kirby can gain "Super Abilities", which can be gained by swallowing certain enemies. While they are used to take out other enemies with a single attack, they are mostly used to open hidden warp holes that go into another dimension. The Super Abilities can also be used in certain boss battles. In the Battle of the Multiverse series, Kirby is a genius and has many inventions. Kirby also can extend his tongue. Occupations * Scientist * Environmental Volunteer * Pilot Trivia * Despite being 8 inches tall, Kirby is tall as a small child. SpongeBob and his friends has been enlarged similarly. * Kirby is the only one in the trio who is not yellow. * Kirby's High IQ didn't actually start with the Battle of the Multiverse series. In Super Smash Bros Melee, in Kirby's trophy description, he was stated to be a skilled technician. further more, Kirby build a rocket ship in Kirby Mass Attack and in Kirby Planet Robobot, he hijacks and pilots giant mechs. Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survives Category:Characters without Ears Category:The Trio Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens